


Just Hear Those Sleigh Bells Jing-a-ling

by Beatles_and_Bellarke



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Gen, too early for christmas music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 15:51:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8452396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatles_and_Bellarke/pseuds/Beatles_and_Bellarke
Summary: Prompt: Imagine your OTP Person B: *hears jingle bells coming from downstairs* Person B: DAMN IT, A! IT'S STILL NOVEMBER! Person A: *turns up music* Pidge can hear christmas music a little too early... and looks for who to blame.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I EXPECT TO SEE MORE CHRISTMAS ONE SHOTS THIS YEAR MMMMKAYYYY?? 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy my attempt in early November to get the Paladins in the Christmas spirit!! 
> 
> Read and comment please!!!

Pidge’s ears were sensitive to when something was too early and this was definitely too early… Christmas music? Today? It wasn’t even close to the end of November. Halloween was merely 24 hours before. 

“WHY DO I HEAR JINGLE BELLS PLAYING FROM LANCE’S IPOD??”

“It’s November 1st!! TIME TO CELEBRATE CHRISTMAS.” Lance called up the stairs. He was wearing the goofiest grin that on a normal day would make Pidge’s heart melt but today it just annoyed her. 

“BESIDES THIS ISN’T MY IPOD. ITS KEITH’S!! IM SURPRISED HE KNOWS CHRISTMAS SONGS TO BEGIN WITH!”

“HEY! WHY’D YOU STEAL MY IPOD?? AND OF COURSE I KNOW CHRISTMAS SONGS!!” Keith shouted coming out of his bedroom. “IM NOT AN ALIEN.” 

 

“DAMN IT, LANCE! HALLOWEEN WAS YESTERDAY.” Pidge yelled equally as loudly as the two boys. She trudged down the stairs to face him despite being a good head or two shorter.  
Lance just played the music louder. Pidge sighed, disgruntled. 

“Could you at least turn it down? I don’t want to hear it. Not yet. That torture shouldnt start until December.” 

“Fiiiiiiiiiiine.” Lance turned his music down. Pidge smiled at him and gave him a big hug. 

“You can start playing it loud and proud in December. I will sing it all with you, I promise.” 

“I’m holding you to that.” He grinned mischeviously.


End file.
